Cardassian Union/Territory
This article lists various known planets and installations controlled by the [[Cardassian Union|'Cardassian Union']] in Star Trek. Cardassia Prime Cardassia Prime (or simply Cardassia) is the home planet of the Cardassian race and capital of the Cardassian Union. While capable of supporting life, its environment is significantly hot and humid, far above the comfort level of many humanoid races. The planet was also lacking in natural resources, so it did not take long for the Cardassians to exhaust what resources were available by the time they reached their industrial age. Prior to the militarization of its government, Cardassia enjoyed an age of refined culture, boasting some of the finest art, architecture, music and literature in the Alpha Quadrant. However, once their civilization fell into decay, the Cardassians would use the many fine arts they had created to fund their military-industrial complex, squandering their cultural heritage. In 2375, at the climax of the Dominion War, Cardassia was effectively bombed back to its early industrial age when the Dominion began destroying entire cities in response to the Cardassians' betrayal during the final battle of the war. Over 800 million Cardassians were killed during the bombing campaign before the Dominion surrendered to the Federation Alliance. Aschelan V Fifth planet of the Aschelan system and site of a major Cardassian fuel depot. The fuel depot is believed to have been destroyed by the Maquis prior to the breakout of the Dominion War. Adarak Prime First planet of the Adarak system and the site of a Cardassian weapons depot. The depot was destroyed in 2375 by Corat Damar and his rebellion. AR-558 A small, barren planet located in the Chin'Toka system. Before the Dominion War, this planet held no significant value for the Cardassian Union, but the Dominion would establish a major communications hub here. The array was captured by Starfleet in 2375. Celtris III Celtris III was the uninhabited third planet in its star system. The lynar, a type of Celtran bat, was indigenous to this planet. This system was located in Cardassian space, near the Federation-Cardassian border. In 2369, Starfleet Intelligence began monitoring bursts of theta-band subspace emissions from Celtris III, which typically indicate a metagenic device in operation. Since such devices were illegal, this led Starfleet to believe that the Cardassians might have been operating a secret research lab somewhere beneath the planet's surface. However, the signal was faked just to lure Captain Jean-Luc Picard to the planet, who was an expert in theta emissions. During a secret mission on Celtris III, Picard was taken into custody and interrogated by Gul Madred. Kora II The second planet of its system, Kora II was the site of a major branch of the Cardassian Military Academy. Korma Korma was a planet in the Cardassian Union and the location of a Cardassian outpost. In 2372, a conference between the Cardassians and the Bajorans was held there to share intelligence on the Klingon Empire. During the conference, the outpost was attacked and every building on the planet destroyed by Klingon forces, with no survivors. The outpost had been defended by several system-5 disruptors, which were disabled in the attack. One of those disruptors was salvaged by the freighter Groumall and used successfully against one of the Klingon ships responsible. Loval Loval was an inhabited planet in the Loval system, located in Cardassian space. It was the location of a Cardassian civilian outpost with a small subspace relay station. What was not commonly known was that Loval was also the site of a secret weapons installation. Monac IV Fourth planet of the Monac system and site of a major shipyard during the Dominion War. The shipyard was destroyed in 2375 when a Klingon Bird-of-Prey triggered a solar flare that enveloped all orbital structures. Rondac III Third planet of the Rondac system. During the Dominion War, the Dominion established a Vorta cloning facility on the planet. The facility was destroyed by the Cardassian Liberation Front in 2375 and marked the beginning of Cardassia's rebellion against the Dominion. Septimus III Third planet of its system and headquarters of the Cardassian Eleventh Order, a reserve unit in the Cardassian military complex. The planet fell to a Klingon invasion in 2375. Bajor Home planet of the Bajoran race, Bajor was occupied by the Cardassian Union in the 2310's. For decades, the planet was strip-mined of natural resources while its people were forced into slavery. The Cardassians were never able to fully colonize Bajor due to intense resistance by the local population. The unwavering opposition of the Bajoran Resistance, coupled with political pressure from the United Federation of Planets, forced the Union to withdraw from the system in 2369. Since 2369, Bajor has become a protectorate of the Federation and is believed to have become a full-fledged member since the end of the Dominion War. Category:Star Trek Category:Cardassian Union